


Never Let Him Go

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Just for a moment Will allows himself to let go…and Hannibal never will again.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 23





	Never Let Him Go

**Author's Note:**

> This may be really happening or happening simply in Will and Hannibal’s shared memory palace after their fall from the cliff. It’s inspired by many a classical figures of various mythical people being carried off by their lovers. I don’t own Hannibal but for months it has owned me.

Let it go. Will arched his back agaist Hannibal, reached out a hand for the other man’s hair, plunging his fingers into it. 

Hannibal wrapped his arm around Will, pressed him tight against his body, spinning him around, hard and happy to see him. 

“Do you love me?” Bedelia’s words came back to haunt him but he wanted so badly to hear it from Hannibal himself. 

“Did you ever doubt it?” Hannibal whispered. They were in a crowd, they were alone, they were everywhere and nowhere, they were together. “From the moment I laid eyes upon you and you refused to look at me, yes. I was determined to make you look at me, no matter what I had to do.”

There was a dark undercurrent running through Hannibal’s words, a warning of the price for ignoring that uncurrent. For the moment Will didn’t care. He allowed himself to be lifted up, carried off, and seduced. 

Hannibal felt Will’s surrender in the relaxation of his body and smiled. He breathed in the wild scent of his precious beloved, holding him tight, for he was never going to let go. Never again.


End file.
